Season of the Sea Witch
by FashionLuver98
Summary: This Jakes pov of the Episode Season of the sea witch. But you mostly knew that already.
1. Jake's POV

Me: hey guys here another Episode Pov fic and I kinda owe this one to SV she asked for it like 2 months ago and never gave it to her so here you go SV Season of the sea witch actived

Disclaimer: Me no own JatNP so you don't sue!

Cubby: oh coconuts the fish aren't biting. I think they are on vacation.

Skully: look alive! Here comes a big one.

Aw man that thing is huge!

Izzy:... And she's got a message.

Skully grabbed the message and gave it to Izzy. Wait what?! No offense but I'm the leader here!

Izzy: It says " To you my friend Ahoy I say it's the pirate princess I need your help today. The wicked sea witch is back please don't delay come to my castle right away.

Cubby: Sea witch?

This really can't be happening!

Izzy: We need to go to the pirate princess' Castle.

Later:

Skully: Follow that serpent to Pirate Princess Island!

Izzy: I can't wait to see the pirate princess again.

You know since Izzy is distracted... Ha got it!

You're probably wondering what I just did well don't tell Izzy but I have a box under my bed at the hideout full of Izzy stuff like her baby blanket she had with her when she first got here it's really soft, a few drawn pictures of her and a few taken pictures of her with a camera, I may or may not have been stalking her hehe, and now I have a lock of her hair! Yes I just cut off a tiny piece of her hair.(Me: I know it didn't happen in the show but I made it up because I felt like it was a funny and kinda Jake like thing to do.) I was so lost in thought i didn't notice we were at Pirate Princess Island.

All: Ahoy Pirate Princess!

Pirate princess: Ahoy friends I'm so glad you came.

Me: How can we help our Royal matey?

Pirate princess: Remember the Seawitch who turned me to gold so I could not move?

Izzy gasped and Cubby and I looked worried as long as the sea witch doesn't hurt Izzy I will fine. I don't want her hurt before I can tell her the things that I love about her and that I love her.

Izzy:Is she trying to turn you to gold again?

Pirate princess: I don't know but she wants to make Neverland a gloomy place and I know how to stop her, with my rainbow wand. It's colorful magic will turn her into a nice witch. Now come on let's go upstairs.

After a lot of thinking Izzy finally came up with something.

Izzy: I know how we can trick the sea witch. So you can use your rainbow wand. Tada what do you think?!

Oh no she's wearing that outfit again which means 3 things

1\. I start staring like an idiot again till she goes to change.

2\. A plan involves getting herself hurt.

3\. Shes planning on pretending to be the pirate princess.

This is so not good.

Me: Great Idea Izzy or should I say Pirate Princess Izzy.

I really didn't think it was a good idea but for her anything.

Later:

... Wait huh what?! I was definitely staring again the next thing I heard was Skully.

Skully: That's not the sea witch it's just old feather hat.

Smee: Sorry Captain.

Izzy: May I help you?

Man she's good at this!

Hook: Greetings pirate princess is so good to see you.

Yeah right...

Izzy: What is your business here sir?

I could see the real pirate princess forcing herself not to laugh.

Hook: I want your purse of diamonds!

Izzy: Yey hey no way.

Oh great she just blew it for everyone.

Hook: You sound like a puny pirate I know.

I had enough of him so I jumped out of my hiding spot behind the throne.

Me: sorry hook but you better leave.

Hook: Aha more puny pirates I knew it.

Me: listen you don't want to be around here when the sea witch shows up.

Pirate princess: oh captain Hook if you want the diamonds you might try pulling the Royal ribbon.

He totally fell for it.

Later:

The sea witch had come and the pirate princess gave me her rainbow wand just before I told her to run to her chambers.

Cubby: Boy it sure is dark in here.

Skully: crackers if only we had some light.

Izzy: Well we have the rainbow wand and the rainbow wind makes rainbow light.

Me: Let's give it a whirl.

Skully: I spy sea witch in the sky!

Me: Izzy this is an emergency!

Izzy: then it's pixie dust away.

Well that battle didn't last long the sea witch turned into a good witch.

Pirate princess: Thank you Pirate Izzy. You can pretend to be me anytime.

Izzy: Wow thanks. But there's only one pirate princess.

This is my chance , hurry Jake before you lose the chance. I put my hand on her shoulder and told her-

Me: And there's only one Izzy.

Me:(not Jake) That took forever today surprisingly. We'll see ya'll later!


	2. Izzy's POV

Me: Hey guys, I'm sick today so I'm uploading things today maybe like 3 I don't know, anyway I'm deleting chapter 2 of my Lady and the Tramp Jizzy, and re writing that I'm also rewriting "Izzy's sick day" because i honestly don't like how both of them turned out, thats just my opinion.

To Jenny: I might do your request and i mean MAYBE. I also don't know the answer to that about Hook.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP if i did Jizzy would have gotten together.

Cubby: oh coconuts the fish aren't biting. I think they are on vacation.

Skully: look alive! Here comes a big one.

That thing is huge!

Izzy:... And she's got a message.

Izzy: It says " To you my friends Ahoy I say it's the pirate princess I need your help today. The wicked sea witch is back please don't delay come to my castle right away.

Cubby: Sea witch?

This really can't be happening!

Izzy: We need to go to the pirate princess' Castle.

Later:

Skully: Follow that serpent to Pirate Princess Island!

Izzy: I can't wait to see the pirate princess again.

You know since I was distracted i did notice a piece of my hair get cut. What just happened?!

All: Ahoy Pirate Princess!

Pirate princess: Ahoy friends I'm so glad you came.

Jake: How can we help our Royal matey?

Pirate princess: Remember the Seawitch who turned me to gold so I could not move?

I gasped and Jake and Cubby looked worried.

Izzy:Is she trying to turn you to gold again?

She better not be!

Pirate princess: I don't know but she wants to make Neverland a gloomy place and I know how to stop her, with my rainbow wand. It's colorful magic will turn her into a nice witch. Now come on let's go upstairs.

After a lot of thinking I came up with something.

Izzy: I know how we can trick the sea witch. So you can use your rainbow wand. Tada what do you think?!

I'm the Pirate Princess again TA DA!

Jake: Great Idea Izzy or should I say Pirate Princess Izzy.

I could see it in Jake's eyes. He doesn't like the idea.

Later:

Skully: That's not the sea witch it's just old feather hat.

Ugh, whats he doing here?!

Smee: Sorry Captain.

Izzy: May I help you?

Hook: Greetings pirate princess is so good to see you.

Yeah right...

Izzy: What is your business here sir?

I could see the real pirate princess forcing herself not to laugh.

Hook: I want your purse of diamonds!

Izzy: Yey hey no way.

Oh great I just blew it for everyone.

Hook: You sound like a puny pirate I know.

Jake must have been irritated at Hook, because he jumped out from behind the throne.

Jake: sorry hook but you better leave.

Hook: Aha more puny pirates I knew it.

Jake: listen you don't want to be around here when the sea witch shows up.

Pirate princess: oh captain Hook if you want the diamonds you might try pulling the Royal ribbon.

He totally fell for it. I wonder where it took him.

Later:

The sea witch had come and the pirate princess gave Jake her rainbow wand just before He told her to run to her chambers.

Cubby: Boy it sure is dark in here.

Skully: crackers if only we had some light.

Izzy: Well we have the rainbow wand and the rainbow wind makes rainbow light.

Jakey?

Jake: Let's give it a whirl.

Skully: I spy sea witch in the sky!

Wait really?

Jake: Izzy this is an emergency!

Izzy: then it's pixie dust away.

Well that battle didn't last long the sea witch turned into a good witch.

Pirate princess: Thank you Pirate Izzy. You can pretend to be me anytime.

Izzy: Wow thanks. But there's only one pirate princess.

Jake: And there's only one Izzy.

Aww you're so sweet to me Jake.

Me: Ok, again I'm sorry for very little Izzy reactions, shes just the most oblivious girl in the show, she doesn't notice the way Jake looks at her, and also does anyone else notice that in this Episode,Jake didn't talk very much? He must have been drooling over Izzy AGAIN.


End file.
